A Blooming Primrose
by kaari8
Summary: So this is pretty much my take on what i think Prim would be feeling while Katniss was in the hunger games. Hope you all like it:) Prim POV.


**Hey! so this is my first hunger games fan fic so if i do something wrong just let me know:)**

**disclaimer: it all belongs to suzanne collins not me alright?**

* * *

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

_Ladies and gentlemen, let the 74th hunger games begin._

I woke up with a jolt, my scream muffled by the pillow. I looked around me for Katniss, the one person who could comfort me right now, only to remember that she would already have left to go hunting. I tried to calm my breathing myself but found it difficult and it wasnt much later that i found myself crawling outside to get some fresh air. I sat there, in the dirty street, trying to stop the shudders tearing their way through my body. Eventually i regained enough control to go back inside start cleaning all the dirt from my body. It was kind of ironic that the worst day od the year is the day i have to look my best.

My mother had laid my clothes out on the table for me to get into after i was clean. It was a blouse and skirt that didnt have any holes in them and only a few dirt spots. They used to belong to Katniss of course but were still presentable.

I was smoothing my hair back when hands reached around to help me with it.

"You have beautiful hair Prim." Mum said softly. She did my hair in a simple braid down my back.

I mustered a smile for her even though i felt like crying. "Thank you."

I looked so different from everyone else in the seam, even from my sister. Everyone in the seam had dark hair and grey eyes but i had blonde hair and blue eyes, like my mum. She came from the richer part of district 12 though. The town. It just so happened that i would look like her and not my dad.

"Hello little duck."

I turned around to see katniss in through the door, her game bag slung over one shoulder. I ran into her arms and she wrapped me in a tight embrace. I felt like telling her just how scared i was but i knew i had to be strong, she would be worried enough without me adding to her burden. I dont even know how many times her name would be entered, thirty, forty? Mine was entered once. There was no way i could be picked but i knew she would still be sick with worry for me.

Katniss kissed me on the forehead and went to clean herself before getting into her dress. It was one of the precious few things mum still had from her life in town so you could say i was surprised when Katniss came out shortly later wearing it.

Mum did Katniss's hair in a braid a lot more elaborate than mine while she sat stiffly. Ever since dad died and mum went into depression they've never been the same. Katniss took over and stopped trusting mum, stopped letting her help with anything. Katniss came over to me and tucked the back of my shirt in with a smile. She was always doing that, I could never reach all the way back so she would do it for me. That's why she calls me her little duck, because i've got a duck tail.

"Are you ready to go little duck?" I love my sisters voice, just like i loved my dads'. When she sings even the birds fall silent, just like they did when dad sung. I tried but the birds dont listen to me like they do her, im just not good enough i guess.

I nod and reach out to grab her and mums hand. We walk to the town centre together before mum has to leave and go to where all the parents have to stand. Katniss leads me over to a table where we check in before she leaves me as well. I go to stand with the 12 year olds and try as i might, i cant stop myself from shaking. I look back in a panic to try find Katniss with the other 16 year olds but i cant see further back then a few rows.

"It'll be ok Prim, dont worry. Im betting Katniss didnt let you put your name down for a tesserae so you only have on slip."

I turned to see Rory giving me a reassuring smile. He was Gale's younger brother and in my class at school. We've been friends almost as long as Gale and Katniss have so his voice calms my nerves and helps me relax. He's right. I only have on slip out of thousands, theres no way i'll be picked.

The mayor started talking but i didnt listen to his words. I didnt even pay attention when Effie Trinket came onto the stage. I felt like throwing up. Not katniss, not katniss, not katniss, i kept repeating over and over again as the perfectly manicured hand lowered into the bowl full of name slips. Please let it not be my sister.

"Primrose Everdeen."

It wasn't my sister. Gasps rang out around me and a path was cleared for me to the stage. I couldnt focus on anything except placing one foot over the other. My name kept ringing in my ears, echoing over and over. I knew there was no way i was making it out of the games alive, it just wasnt possible.

"Prim! No!"

Pain wrenched in my stomach. Katniss. I heard footsteps behind me before familiar arms wrapped me in an embrace and pushed me behind.

"Katniss wha-"

"I volunteer!" She shouted, panic clear in her voice.

Volunteer? It took a moment for the word to register in my mind.

"No! Katniss you cant!" I screamed. She couldnt go into the games. Not my sister.

I clung to her as hard as i could, not willing to let her leave me.

"Prim let me go." She said harshly. I could hear the repressed emotion in her voice and it made my heart break.

"No!"

Strong arms gripped me and pulled my from my sister, kicking and screaming. I tried to hold her but i wasnt strong enough.

"Up you go Catnip."

Catnip. Only one person called my sister that. How could Gale tell her that?

"No Katniss you cant! Katniss no!"

I could feel the tears streaming down my face but i didnt even care. I fought as hard as i could, scratching and biting, doing anything i could. But it wasnt enough. The last sight of my sister i had before i was pulled out of view her making her way onto the stage.

"No Katniss no." My screams turned into moans and instead of fighting Gale i turned to him and buried my face into his shirt and balled my eyes out.

After what seemed like years i became aware of the gentle words he was saying to me, repeating himself over and over again.

"She's strong Prim. She'll make it out i promise. You'll be ok."

When he realized i had calmed down he kissed my forehead and pulled me to my feet.

"She is allowed visitors before she leaves. Lets go."

I nodded and followed him as he made his way to the justice building. It wasnt long before we were given a time allotted to us and i was running inside with mum.

Katniss. She was standing against the window but turned to be and pulled me into her arms the moment she saw us. I started crying again but she just shushed me until i was calm.

"You have to be strong Prim. Dont worry. Never sign up for tesserae, ever. Gale will bring you food."

She gave me and mum instructions to do while she was away. Away. What a nice way to put what was actually happening.

"You're strong Katniss." I said. "You're fast and you know how to hunt. Promise me you'll try to win, really try?"

She gave me a soft smile. One of the real, genuine smiles that only a few people can get out of her. "I promise my little duck."

The use of her pet name for me almost made me break down again. A peacekeeper was ushering us out of the room but this time i didnt fight him. I still have the memory of her smile with me. I glimpsed Gale walking in as i left but i didnt pay him another thought as mum and i walked home.

We didnt eat that night as neither of us were hungry. I slept squished in between buttercup and mum, trying to imagine that Katniss was right there with us.

* * *

**Hey everyone! i hope you liked my first chapter! i hope i got prim right but id love it if you could give me any tips if you think i got something wrong:) thanks for reading my lovelies.**

**kaari x**


End file.
